


In This World Too

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coldflash Week 2017, Fluff, M/M, Power Swap, Tumblr: coldflashweek, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Just a drabble written for ColdFlash Week 2017- Day Five: Alternate Earths





	In This World Too

“Cisco! What have we got,” Barry shouted above the blaring alarms as the flashing red lights cast shadows across his face. Cisco was across the room typing away furiously at his computer.

“They’ve breached us! We’ve got company!” No sooner had the words left Cisco’s mouth, a gust of wind blew through the room, and a dark form streaked in. Barry reached for his cold gun too late. His fingers grasped at empty air. He whipped around to glare at the intruding figures that stood across the room, blocking their only exit. 

“Looking for this, Scarlet?” Leonard Snart drawled as he twirled the cold gun lazily by the handle. He had his other hand placed on his hip. Barry’s eyes roved over the other man’s familiar suit. It was a mix of various shades of blue with a jagged-edged snowflake emblazoned across his chest. It was designed for unimaginable speed. 

About a year ago, the particle accelerator exploded. No one had been seriously injured by the explosion itself, but it had had some… interesting consequences.  _ Side-effects _ . An unknown number of people had been changed in the explosion, given extraordinary powers. Unfortunately, most of them had decided to use those powers for not-so-good things. Exhibit A.) Leonard Snart, also known as the Flash. He was the worst of them, using his incredible speed to rob anyone and everyone. Being a detective responsible for the city’s safety, Barry had immediately gone to the only place that could help; STAR Labs. He didn’t have any powers, but with the help of Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, he had a cold gun. He had been fighting the metahumans- that’s what Cisco had insisted on calling them- ever since, with varying success. 

“You don’t look very pleased to see me,” Len pouted. Barry crossed his arms over his chest.

“Am I ever? Snart, you don’t have to do this. You can give this life up and do something  _ good _ with those abilities of yours. You could be a hero.” Len rolled his eyes. It was the same every time.  _ Be the better man _ . But he wasn’t the better man. He was raised a criminal, and he would always be just that. He glanced over at his sister, Lisa Snart- though she preferred going by the name Vibe when on the job. She was eying up Cisco like he was a slice of chocolate cake. Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes into his skull.

“Alright sis, you take little golden boy over there.” He glared back at Barry.

“This one’s mine.” All hell broke loose out as Cisco lunged for his gold gun and Len threw Barry the cold gun, a smirk on his lips. The room exploded into ice and gold and noise. Len streaked across the room and grabbed Barry by the collar. In a second, they were outside on the roof, away from all sounds of Cisco and Lisa’s fight. Though Barry really doubted they were really fighting now that the two of them weren’t there anymore. He looked up at Len and sighed in exasperation. Len was grinning like a madman. He pulled Barry closer, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. When they pulled away for air, Barry’s head was spinning- though not unpleasantly. He wrapped his arms around the back of Len’s neck.

“Are you going to do this every time you want a kiss? Is it really necessary to break in?” Len leaned down and nuzzled his face against his shoulder.

“I missed you,” he replied with a shrug. Barry rolled his eyes and looked at the speedster fondly.

    “You’re so high maintenance,” he teased, and he felt Len grin against him.

    “Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Barry pressed a chaste kiss in his short hair.

    “Yeah. I do **.” **


End file.
